January 1, 2020 NXT results
The January 1, 2020 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE. The episode focused on the year end awards for 2019 and also showed various matches from through out the year. Summary After fulfilling their golden prophecy in 2019, The Undisputed ERA kicked off 2020 by adding even more gold. NXT Tag Team Champions Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly brought home the award for NXT Tag Team of the Year. “It says Tag Team of the Year, but it should really be collective brotherhood of the year,” O’Reilly said. “Because any combination of these four men make for a world-class tag team.” Fish & O’Reilly defeated The Street Profits on Aug. 28 to begin The Undisputed ERA’s third reign with the NXT Tag Team Titles. Adam Cole deservedly won the award for Male Competitor of the Year, further solidifying his 2019 as a year to remember. “You could have, in the middle of the year — in the beginning of the year — decided that Adam Cole was going to be the 2019 Male Competitor of the Year,” the NXT Champion said. “I mean gosh, my month of November alone proved that. The best not just in NXT, but all of WWE.” Besting Johnny Gargano at NXT TakeOver: XXV in June to win the NXT Title, The leader of The Undisputed ERA has since stymied challenges for the black-and-gold brand’s top prize from the likes of Matt Riddle and Finn Bálor. He also proved he could more than hang with WWE’s best, successfully defending his championship against Daniel Bryan on the Nov. 1 edition of SmackDown. Winning the award for Female Competitor of the Year appeared to be a bittersweet moment for Shayna Baszler. Only weeks removed from being dethroned by Rhea Ripley as NXT Women’s Champion, Baszler was visibly in an even less pleasant mood than usual when she arrived to receive her golden ring bell. “Of course I won Female Competitor of the Year,” she said. “I’m the most dominant champion WWE’s ever seen. And if you think that because I lost the title that’s stopping anytime soon, think again.” Johnny Gargano and Adam Cole treated the NXT Universe to a conflict they’ll not soon forget, and for that, they were bestowed the award for Rivalry of the Year. The bitter enemies battled in a high-octane trilogy for the NXT Championship over three TakeOver events. Once again sharing the ring to accept the award, they exchanged choice words, nearly reigniting their rivalry on the spot. Dakota Kai’s recent change in attitude may not win her a popularity contest in the NXT women’s locker room, but it did help her earn recognition as the black-and-gold brand’s Future Star of the Year. The Captain of Team Kick has taken her game to a new level since betraying Tegan Nox and the rest of Team Ripley at TakeOver: WarGames. “NXT Future Star — I’ve known that about myself this whole time,” Kai said. “Everyone that voted for me, you’re just late to the party. I make my own opportunities now.” From shocking moments to caged brutality and the in-ring NXT return of Finn Bálor, TakeOver: WarGames had it all, so it should be no surprise to see it crowned as TakeOver of the Year. The unforgettable event saw Team Ripley win the first-ever Women’s WarGames Match, Pete Dunne knock off Damian Priest and Killian Dain in a hard-hitting Triple Threat Match, Bálor defeat Matt Riddle and Team Ciampa seize victory in the Men’s WarGames Match. After showing several times in 2019 that he truly is limitless, it was only fitting for Keith Lee to capture the honors as NXT’s Breakout Star of the Year. Lee thrilled in his battles with Dominik Dijakovic, main evented his first TakeOver at TakeOver: WarGames and eliminated Seth Rollins from the Men’s Triple Threat Elimination Match at Survivor Series. “To the fans and everyone who voted, allow me to take just a moment, just a second, to bask in your glory and thank you for your passion, your pride, your love,” Lee said. “And let me remind you — you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Though it faced stiff competition, Johnny Gargano and Adam Cole’s unforgettable 2-out-of-3 Falls Match at TakeOver: New York for the NXT Title is hard to argue against as NXT Match of the Year. Gargano triumphed that night to finally win the NXT Championship and kick off one of the most competitive rivalries in the black-and-gold brand’s history. By the end of the NXT Year-End Awards show, The Undisputed ERA had more pieces of gold than they had hands. Named NXT’s Overall Competitor of the Year, Adam Cole won the UE’s fifth honor of the night. “What I’ve said before — that The Undisputed ERA is NXT — that’s not a cute catchphrase. That’s very, very real as you can see right now,” he said. “I promise you with every fiber of my being that this, this is the beginning. This is by no means even close to being the end. Because the era of The Undisputed has only just begun.” Image Gallery January 1, 2020 NXT results.1.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.2.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.3.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.4.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.5.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.6.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.7.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.8.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.9.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.10.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.11.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.12.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.13.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.14.jpg January 1, 2020 NXT results.15.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #385 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #385 at WWE.com * [ NXT #385 on WWE Network] Category:2020 television events